Hands
by TheTruthAboutThe WallFlower
Summary: AU/ They were complete strangers, meeting by a chance of fate. Kagome always thought she'd been an ass type of woman. Meeting him, she had to reconsider. Although she was quite sure she would be equally as impressed by what lay underneath too.


Kagome sucks in a breath, her boredom paramount. She worked that particular shift at the café all the time, and it had never been more boring than it had been that day. Not only were their costumers practically non-existent, but the one costumer they had had was an arrogant spotty teenager.

The woman sighs, recalling the moment easily as she tucks a strand of silky black hair behind her ear from where it had fallen from her messy bun. The pubescent had come in with a cocky swagger and taken one look at Kagome sweeping the floor and had come up behind up and remarked how well she suited the café's worker uniform, specifically the short green skirt.

Kagome had hissed as violently as a cat and had only barely resisted swiping at him like one too. He'd been quick to leave after a sharp reprimand. The fair skinned woman was way out of his league. A teenager such as himself only wished he could have the voluptuous woman as a conquest.

Kagome straightened her white, long sleeved blouse, wishing desperately for the umpteenth time that whoever had designed the uniform had thought of the women with large breasts, such as herself, and then maybe she wouldn't have teenagers hitting on her so often. The slight V-neck, that gave a hint at her cleavage, would also be something Kagome would have been fine without, just like the pure tightness of the top.

The woman bit her lip and glanced at the clock, willing it to tick faster so she could leave and get ready for the night on the town her friends had prepared. Her attention was quickly diverted however, when the bell attached to the door chimed.

Kagome smiled broadly at the new-comer, the co-worker who was on after her. It was only minutes until she could leave, and the recently graduated college student let her sparkling chocolate eyes linger on the coffee machine.

With barely another thought, Kagome started preparing herself a strong, black coffee, her delicate hands working around the machine expertly. Soon enough, her beverage was ready and her shift was over.

With a suave grin, Kagome headed towards the door with a quick goodbye to her co-worker and what happened next happened so quickly she could barely comprehend it. One second she was walking into an opening door and the next both herself and her drink are saved by the hands of a golden-eyed stranger.

Kagome blinked, her mouth parted slightly and observed the stranger with one arm wrapped tightly around her waist. He was hot, that was for sure. With his long, demonic silver hair and canine ears and sharp teeth that showed its points when he grinned, Kagome figured he knew this. But all she could focus on was the strong hand splayed on her lower back and his muscled bicep hovering by her cheek as he held the nearly spilled coffee cup over her head.

With the next blink she was guided to one of the nearby empty chairs and a throbbing pain became obvious in her right cheek. The man with the gifted hands was saying something, a blush prominent on his cheeks as he stared at her apologetically. When she blinked again, she realised he was waiting for her to say something.

So she brought her hand up to cradle her face, secretly wondering how much larger his hand was compared to her tiny one, and said the first thing that came to mind. "Ow?"

The stranger blushed again, his tanned cheeks contrasting with the red hue in an adorably flustering way. "I didn't see you…" he mumbled awkwardly, his eyes dipping down to her chest nervously. Kagome's eyes flare in outrage and she already has her hand clenched tightly in a fist before she realises he's merely looked at her nametag. "Kagome?"

The aforementioned woman blinks, her chocolate eyes wide. The dog demon's eyes are equally as wide and they soften when he gruffly says, "Let me have a look."

He places one hand on her chin to tilt it to the side, gently brushing that same stray strand of hair out of her face. Using the same hand, he traces the red mark forming from where the door hit her. Kagome suppresses a shudder at the feeling, a dirty thought wishing those strong hands of his were elsewhere.

The man takes his hands away and sheepishly rubs the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with her. "I'm really sorry," he mumbles. He says something else, but Kagome has tuned him out, focusing instead on the small red burn mark appearing on one of his hands.

"Omigod!" she gasps, before snatching the hand and situating it in her lap. "Is your hand okay?! Don't tell me you did that to save my coffee!" her eyes are large and worried and unbeknownst to her, the golden eyed man's breath hitches, her compassion taking his breath away.

Kagome takes the moments he drinks her appearance in to examine his hand, from the long fingers and sharp claws to the faint scars littering its surface. And at the same time that she blurts out, "I like your hands!" the stranger says in equal synchronization, "Will you go out with me!?"

They both blush and turn away to stare at their feet, and as Kagome's co-worker comes in with ice, she intertwines their hands together and locks gazes with him with a whispered, endearing 'yes'.


End file.
